Bitter Sweet
by Emirii
Summary: My first story! It’s a yaoi story! BoyxBoy love! Don’t like it then don’t read! BxR YMxM SXJ YYXY OCxOC I not very good with summaries so read the story and tell me how it is ok?
1. Ice blue meets gold and the drama club!

Bitter Sweet

My first story!!! It's a yaoi story! BoyxBoy love! Don't like it then don't read! BxR YMxM SXJ YYXY OCxOC

Emirii: oooo my first story!! Please be nice!

Yami Emirii: Oh relax hikari… if their not "nice" then I'll have to eat them!!! MUWAHAHAHAHAHA!

Emirii: Oh ra save us all

Yami Emirii: Emirii doesn't own anything!

_Chapter 1: Ice blue meets gold and the drama club!_

_I am not afraid to keep on living_

_I am not afraid to walk this world alone_

_Honey if you stay I'll be forgiven_

_Nothing you can say can stop me going home_

"YUGI! I will _not_ tolerate daydreaming in my class! Do you understand!?" A red faced teacher yelled at Yugi, who wasn't exactly "daydreaming" he was just thinking. "G-gomen kudasai!" Yugi stood up and apologized for his "rude behavior". The teacher sighed, "Alright then class, now back to world history… back in the 1700's the army blah blah blah-" Yugi couldn't help but doze off, Mrs. Anderson was just so boring the little one couldn't pay any attention to her. He gazed out the window, his deep purple orbs begging for the lunch bell to ring. He didn't know how much longer he would be able to stand Mrs. Anderson's history lesson. He sighed and drifted off into space when a paper air plane flew across the class room when the teacher wasn't looking. It landed on Yugi's desk and he opened it. The little on turned and glanced at his friend Jou, who was grinning at him. The paper read: _Hey Yug! Yer dozin off again?! Ha! I don blame ya! Mrs. Anderson needs to learn when to just to shut up! Any way, are we still going to yer house after school today?_

_-Jou_

Yugi smiled at the paper before him and wrote: _Yeah! I have a song we can play! I'll tell you at lunch ok?_

_-Yugi_

He folded the paper back into a paper air plane and while Mrs. Anderson had her back turned to write something unimportant on the board, he threw it back at Jou only to have it hit him in the head. Jou Glared at Yugi and Yugi just had a huge sweat drop on the back of his head. After Jou read the note the bell rang for lunch and everyone jumped out of their seats running for the door all at the same time. Luckily Yugi, being small, had gotten out before everyone crushed him. He looked back only to see all of the students crammed in the door; he sighed, this always happened everyday. He thought that maybe they'd learn after getting stuck in the door the first few hundred times. "JOU! MOVE YOU ASS OUT OF THE WAY!!" a brunette male yelled at Jou. Jou just yelled back, "HEY! YOU'RE DA ONE IN DA WAY ASS HAT!" Yugi grabbed Jou's arms and tried to pull Jou out but failed, falling on his little behind. "Owww… why do you guys **always** have to run out at the same time?!" Yugi asked them while standing back up. "Well-"but before the brunette could reply Mrs. Anderson kicked them all out of the door, forcing all of them to fall on poor little Yugi. She glared at all of them while tapping a ruler on her arm. The students knew how mean and evil she gets when you get her mad so they all scrambled through the doors and into the lunch room (including Jou and Yugi).

Outside, under a huge oak tree sat Ryou, Malik, and a girl with raven black hair, soft red eyes, and tanish skin. She was wearing a black shirt that said, "I hate this town", dark blue ripped jeans, and a pair of black converse shoes. The three were waiting for Jou and Yugi, well at least Ryou was. "Malik!!! That's my french fries!! Go get your own!" The raven haired girl yelled at Malik desperately trying to get her fries back. Malik was laughing, "There mine now Tsukiko!!" and with that Malik shoved the fries down his throat. Tsukiko pouted and Ryou sighed, "Must you always steal her food Mal?" Malik pretended to think about it and nodded, "What other entertainment would I have? Aww, poor Tusuki-chan hahahahaha!" Tusuki (A/N: nickname is Tusuki, so I'll be using that now! YAY!) Still sat there pouting until she pounced on Malik … tickling him?

"HAHAHAHA-T-TUSUKI! HAHAHA! S-STOP!!!" Malik screamed while laughing. Tusuki just smiled and continued tickling him; she knew very well that tickling was his weakness, "It's your fault for eating my food!!" Just then Yugi and Jou were walking over to the three. Jou had a mountain of food as always and was slightly wobbling behind Yugi. Yugi looked slightly confused at the sight of Tusuki tickling Malik. Ryou giggled and explained to Yugi that it was just pay back for stealing her food. Meanwhile poor Jou was struggling to balance his food and get to his destination without dropping anything. Suddenly Jou bumped into someone almost making him fall over, but luckily he only dropped an apple. "HEY! Watch it!" Jou yelled at the one who rudely bumped into him. "You watch it mutt" Ice blue eyes glared at the blond before him. Jou found himself frozen in the spot, he knew that voice. '_Damn it's Kaiba_' Jou gritted his teeth as the CEO smirked at him. Jou tried to hide himself behind the huge mountain of food on his tray, but sadly for him it didn't work. Kaiba's smirk grew wider as he saw the blond trying to hide from him. "You're going to have to face your master some time in your life mutt." Kaiba said while walking away from Jou. Jou growled and continued walking towards his friends.

When Jou sat down Malik finally pushed Tusuki off and breathed heavily. "H-hey J-jou!" Malik wheezed while trying his best to glare at the raven headed teen. Jou waved and started to chow down on his food. Tusuki started a conversation with Ryou and Yugi about the play she was auditioning for while Malik tried to take some of Jou's food. "HEY! Hands off Malik!" Jou snapped at Malik. Malik huffed and crossed his arms over his chest. "Oh yeah! I almost forgot! After school let's go to my house and we can play some songs!" Yugi chirped and smiled. The group nodded, "what songs do you have in mind Yugi?" Ryou asked. "Well, I was thinking of a few songs by MCR" Yugi replied. "YAY! MCR!!! FINALLY!" Tusuki yelled and jumped in the air. "I've been waiting so long for you to suggest that!" "Well why didn't you say anything Tusuki?" Yugi asked, tilting his head to the side. Tusuki shrugged, "I donno." The group had huge sweat drops on the back of their heads. Right when Jou finished shoving the remains of his food down his throat the bell had rung. Tusuki stood up and smiled, "Well off to drama! See you guys latter!" Yugi smiled and waved, walking to his cooking class. Ryou waved goodbye and ran off to his art class. Jou and Malik both had P.E together so they just waved to Tusuki, Yugi, and Ryou. Malik stretched his arm after he and Jou had arrived to the gym. Jou felt as if someone was watching him but when he turned around there were only a few preps gossiping so he decided to shrug it off for now and continued walking into the locker room with Malik. "Hey Jou? Everything alright?" Malik asked. Jou shook his head, "Nah, just thinkin'". Little did he know a blue eyed CEO was the one watching him. Kaiba smirked to himself and walked into the locker room as well.

Drama class+

The auditorium was half filled with students eager to join the play. The Drama teacher, Mrs. Amari tried to calm everyone down so they could get started. "Alright, alright students. Settle down!!!" The auditorium soon stopped their conversations and focused their attention on the teacher standing on the stage before them. "Thank you, now as you know the foreign play Anastasia will be taking place five weeks from now. So I'd like for the students who are trying out for the main characters to line up here and the side characters to line up over here." Mrs. Amari said while pointing to her left and right. Tusuki had been going over the lines for the main character for weeks now and hoped she'd be chosen. The raven haired teen stood in the back of the line right behind another raven haired girl only her hair was wilder than hers. Tusuki knew who this was, her name was Masami. Masami was known as the "bad ass" girl in school and hung out with Bakura, Marik, Kaiba, and Yami. Tusuki always wondered why such a "bad ass" would want to join the drama club. While waiting there were more than a few people who just completely sucked! Its amazing how so many people could be so horrible at acting and singing.

You could tell that Mrs. Amari was very frustrated with this, but most of the students who auditioned for a main character were chosen to be a side character instead. Masami shook her head and tried not to laugh. '_Wow, these people suck! Hmp. I wonder if there's anyone behind me who wishes to audition_' Masami turned her head around and noticed a girl shorter than her by a few inches standing behind her. She looked really focused on her paper, '_hmm cute…wait what?! What am I thinking? I hardly know this girl…what's her name? Something that started with a T hmmmm-_'Masami was thrown out of her thoughts when Mrs. Amari had told her it was her turn. Masami smirked, for no one would think that she was auditioning for the main male character in this play. Tusuki looked up at Masami and felt a light blush come across her face. '_Wait what!? Why am I blushing?! Damn it I'll look like a fool now in front of Mrs. Amari and Masami…wait Masami?! Holly Ra save me_'

When Masami announced that she was auditioning for the main male character everyone gaped at her, but knew if they said anything they'd die right on the spot. When Mrs. Amari gave her the cue to begin Masami ended up being a really good actress! If she didn't look like a girl you would have thought she was an actor practicing for a popular movie. When Masami finished Mrs. Amari clapped her hands along with a few others, "Bravo! Bravo! Miss Masami! You have won the part! Congragilations!" Masami smirked and "bowed" She caught the eye of the younger girl and winked at her. Tusuki blushed tomato red which only made Masami's smirk grow wider. "Alright now Miss Tusuki, I believe you're next!" Tusuki nodded and walked up on the stage. "I-I'm auditioning for the main character Anastasia." Mrs. Amari nodded and cued her to start. Tusuki gulped and opened her mouth to sing, "Dancing bears, painted wings. Things I almost remember and a song someone sings once upon a December." While she continued everyone had their mouths hanging open. Masami was surprised that the little one could sing so well. When she finished her song everyone clapped and cheered. "Oh yes yes! You've won the part Miss Tusuki! That was absolutely wonderful!!" Mrs. Amari said while clapping.

Tusuki smiled and bowed, "thank you Mrs. Amari." "No, thank you my dear!" Masami was about to walk over to her, but the bell rang and she was off. '_Tusuki…hmm_'

Emirii: NYA!! Sorry I put way too much about Tusuki! . don't worry! The next chapter will have more of SetoxJou and the other peoples!

Yami Emirii: Yeah so review!!! Or I'll eat your brains!


	2. Gym Class

Bitter Sweet

Emirii: YAY! SECOND CHAPTER!

Yami Emirii: sarcastically yaaay rolls eyes

Emirii: Oh hush! hits her Yami over the head with a random book Anyhow thankies for the reviews!! And with out further a do I present! … The second chapter!!

Yami Emirii: DUN DUN DUN! XD Emirii Doesn't own anything! She wishes she did though

Catdogcatdogcatdogcatdogcatdogcatdogcatdogcatdogcatdogcatdogcatdogcatdogcatdog

_Chapter 2: Gym Class_

Jou and Malik parted to go to their lockers and change into their gym clothes. Jou still had a feeling someone was watching him and he absolutely **hates** that feeling. He changed and waited for Malik at the door. He tapped his foot on the floor impatiently '_what's taking him so long?!' _ He didn't notice that a certain blue eyed CEO was walking towards him, "Hey mutt get out of the way." Kaiba pushed Jou out of the way which caused him to hit the wall pretty hard. "GAH! KAIBA! What da hell man?!" Jou got up rubbing the back of his head. "You were in my way mutt. It's your fault." Kaiba said while crossing his arms smirking at the blond. Jou felt heat rise to his face but not from embarrassment, it was from anger. He gritted his teeth trying his hardest not to start a fight; the last time he did that he was suspended from school for 2 weeks. Jou was about to say something when Malik came running towards him, "Hey Jou! Sorry to keep you waiting. Let's go!" Malik grabbed Jou's hand and ran to the gym, but Kaiba was no where in sight.

Kaiba walked in the gym and found Marik sitting on the belchers bored out of his skull. Kaiba sat next to him and waved his hand in front of his face, "Hey Marik, did boredom finally kill you?" Marik shook his head and sighed, "nope, but one day this boredom **is **going to kill me." Before Kaiba could say anything Malik came running in dragging poor Jou behind. Kaiba smirked at the scene and when Marik lifted his head he chuckled. "That ones energetic no?" He said pointing to Malik. Kaiba nodded and watched as Jou yelled at Malik for dragging him. Marik noticed that Kaiba's eyes were glued to Jou. "Seems like the master's taken an interest to his puppy." Marik said while smirking at Kaiba. Kaiba glared at Marik, "Hmp, the day that happens is the day that you finally come over your pathetic fear." It was Marik's turn to glare at Kaiba, "It's not a pathetic fear! I bet there are people who have the same fear I do!" Kaiba rolled his eyes," Sure you keep telling yourself that." Before Marik could tell Kaiba off the coach came. "Alright you maggots! Today, we're going to do some martial arts with the other class. Get it? Got it? Good! Once I announce your name I will give you your fighting partner." Marik smirked, he loved martial arts, it's the only way he could beat the crap out of someone without getting in trouble. Kaiba sat back, this shouldn't be hard for the CEO, everyone knows not to get on his bad side. He may not look like it but he is a skilled fighter. "Seto Kaiba, you're fighting Jou Wheeler." Kaiba's mouth dropped '_what?! I have to fight the mutt?! Damnit!' _ "And Marik Ishtal will be fighting Malik Ishtar." Marik's smirk turned into a frown '_that kid who dragged Kaiba's puppy?! Hmm he better be a good fighter'_

Jou sat there taking a few glances at Kaiba and listening to Malik's conversation at the same time. "So yeah that's what- hey… Jou! You listening?!" Jou turned his head back to face Malik, "Uh yeah! I was listenin'!" Malik pouted and looked over to where Jou was. A playful smirk crept on his face, "Looks like Jou has the hots for Kaiba!" Jou felt himself blush slightly, "W-wha?! No way Malik! Why would I fall for Kaiba?! He's a bastard!!" Malik tilted his head slightly then started laughing and holding his sides. Jou's blush turned darker red, "W-what are ya laughin bout!?" Malik's laugh died away after a good few minutes and he said, "Sure he's an asshole but you were looking right at him! How do you expect me to believe you don't like him?" Jou glared and yelled at him, "**I-wasn't-looking-at-him!!!**" The whole gym turned and looked at Jou. Malik couldn't help but start laughing again but this time he fell out of his seat rolling on the floor. Jou glared harder at the tanned blond rolling on the floor laughing and yelled at everyone looking at him, "WHAT DA HELL ARE YOU ALL LOOKIN AT!?" Everyone shrugged and went back to socializing.

Kaiba and Marik looked at the two in shock "Whoa I didn't know the mutt could be so loud." Kaiba said noticing that Jou's face was now red as a tomato. Marik nodded and looked at the one rolling on the floor laughing his head off. _'Hmm must have been something amusing. I think it might have to do with Kaiba …maybe just maybe.' _The coach for Jou and Malik's class had told them what the other one said they were doing and who their fighting partners were. Jou griped the part of the bleacher he was sitting on, _'Grrr why Kaiba?! Of all people it just had to be Kaiba!!!' _ Malik looked over to the other class and noticed his opponent and looked him up and down to get a good idea of who he was facing. He knew who he was but he just never got a chance to say anything to him. Actually he kind of "liked" him in a weird psycho kind of way.

The coaches took their students to the fighting platforms. They absolutely hated each other; they didn't approve how the other was teaching their class. It isn't hard to notice because they always yell at each other like a married couple. First to start was Marik and Malik. Malik jumped on the platform egger to start and see how good this guy really was. Marik calmly walked on the platform showing a crazy psycho smirk. The coach started to prepare for the match, "Ready" Malik formed his body into a fighting stance and Marik just stood there. "Set…GO!" Malik launched himself at Marik and punched him in the gut. Marik didn't even see it coming! Malik appeared faster than he expected him to be. Marik controlled his breath and launched a punch at him. Malik dodged and kneed Marik in the same place he punched him. Marik was thrown back but he jumped up immediately and kicked Malik on his side. Malik gritted his teeth and tried to punch him in the face but Marik caught his fist and threw him back. Malik jumped up and tried to fool Marik by pretending he was going to punch him but instead he tried kick him with full force. Marik caught his foot and twisted it, then threw him onto the ground.

Malik yelped in pain but stood back up, he was not giving up. Malik never lost a fight to anyone and this wasn't going to be his first time. Marik smirked but a thought at the back of his mind he regretted hurting the younger teen. Malik knew he wouldn't be able to run as fast with a twisted ankle but he could manage. "Had enough?" Marik asked while crossing his arms over his chest. Malik growled and punched Marik in the face causing him to fall backwards. Malik stood before him, "had enough yet?" Marik laughed and tackled the younger one to the ground. Poor Malik was pinned and couldn't move, '_damn it this is not good. He could win the match now!'_ Marik looked like he was about to punch him but instead … he … kissed him?! (A/N: OO) Malik's eyes widened, he couldn't get him off of him…or did he want to at all? Malik's face flushed and Marik smirked to himself, _'Didn't see that coming huh?'_

The coaches gaped at the scene and one fainted. Jou stood there with a puzzled look on his face, _'what the? What just happened?!' _ Kaiba gaped at Marik, _'What the hell? Marik barely knows this kid!'_ Marik parted with Malik in need of air and Malik panted, "What-the-hell-was-that?" "It's called a kiss dumb ass!" Marik said while smirking. "I know what a kiss is! But why?!" Malik said still unable to control the dark blush on his face. Marik shrugged, "I don't know" Malik shoved Marik off of him still slightly panting, "WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU DON'T KNOW!?!" Marik sighed and poked Malik's ankle, "You should really get that looked at. It looks like it hurts." The coach shook his head and yelled at them for their behavior. He told Marik to take Malik to the nurse to get his ankle looked at. The coach that fainted stood up and fanned herself with the clipboard, "W-well I guess Marik Ishtal wins the match"

Malik tried to get up but fell in the process. He cursed under his breath; Marik grabbed Malik and put his arm around his shoulder, "If you keep doing that it'll get worse." Malik glared at him and tried to get Marik to let go of him, "Leave me alone I can go by myself." But Marik ignored this and continued walking. The whole gym was talking about the fight until the coaches blew their whistles making everyone shut up, "Alright! Next up is Andy and Ben! (1)" Jou wanted to help Malik to the nurse but it seemed that Marik had it covered. "Are you listening to me?! I said let go!" Malik said while struggling to get out of his grip but he was too strong. "Shut it, I'm trying to help you here ok? I don't normally help people but you're an exception. So be fucking thankful!" Malik shut up and stopped fighting. Marik sighed, "Sorry I didn't mean to yell at you." _'Why am I being so nice to this kid?! I should have just left him; he could get to the nurse by himself! Why am I doing this?!...Because you like him. What?! No I don't! That's crazy! …You ARE crazy dumb shit. WHAT!?! I'll have you know I can be very smart ok?!... Yeah but what kind of person is afraid of slugs (2)? SHUT IT! …Great I'm yelling at myself d-'_Malik yelped and griped his ankle which brought Marik out of his thoughts. "What's wrong?" Marik asked concerned. Malik shook his head, "N-nothing it just hurts." '_Crap did I twist his ankle too hard? Damn it damn it damn it!!' _"Hold on" "wha?-" Marik picked Malik up and started carrying him to the nurse. Malik's eyes widened, "You don't need to carry me you know… I can walk!" "Hmp with that ankle I don't think so." _'Why does the nurse's office have to be so far away?!' _Malik thought to himself and blushed lightly looking at the ground.

Jou sighed and stood there watching the fight. Nothing was really happening; they were both just dogging each other. Kaiba looked at Jou and noticed he was looking off into space. The coach announced the winner and said that Jou and Kaiba were the next to fight. Both shook their heads and walked to the platform. "Ready mutt?" Kaiba said smirking at him. "I'm going to kick your ass money bags!" Jou yelled and formed a fighting stance. "Ready?...Set…GO!" Jou ran toward Kaiba preparing to punch him but Kaiba caught his fist and kneed him in the stomach knocking the wind out of him. Jou gasped and kicked Kaiba in the shin forcing Kaiba to release Jou. Jou stumbled backwards but regained his balance and moved just in time to dodge Kaiba's kick. Jou took this chance to punch Kaiba and sent him flying backwards.

Kaiba jumped up and glared at Jou, "Hmp you're tougher than I thought mutt." Jou smirked and charged at him. Kaiba ducked and hit him in the stomach again but instead of gasping for air blood came from his mouth. Jou held his stomach and started coughing up blood. _'Shit I hit him too hard!'_ Kaiba thought and ran to Jou's side (A/N: whoa and I thought he'd just stand there laughing at him… but then again that might be a little too cold ) The coach was about to announce Kaiba as the winner but Jou stood up trembling, "I-I'm not done yet." Kaiba sighed, "Look mutt it's over your bleeding and in case you didn't know that's a bad thing. You need to get to the nurse." Jou shook his head and tried to punch Kaiba but he just caught his fist, "Jou…" Jou's eyes widened, _'That's the first time I've ever heard him say my name! Why is he so worried about me? Last I checked he hated me.' _The coach announced Kaiba the winner and was about to radio someone for help but Kaiba had already started walking Jou to the nurse. (A/N: wow Malik AND Jou are in need of the nurse. You know I didn't think I was going to put that. I was gonna just have Kaiba win the fight and Jou pissed off at him…hmm)

Jou wiped the blood from his mouth and looked up at Kaiba,"Why are ya doin this? Why do ya even care?... Why?" Kaiba looked at him, "Why do you ask so many questions mutt?" _'Well I wasn't expectin for him to call me by my name again…'_ Jou held his stomach the whole way to the nurse's office but luckily he didn't pass out. When they arrived Marik was sitting in a chair waiting to see how Malik was doing. Marik looked up at the two when the door opened and saw Jou holding his stomach with a few drops of blood on his shirt. He eyed Kaiba questionably but Kaiba ignored the look and walked Jou to the nurse. After a few minutes Kaiba sat next to Marik, "Alright I'll tell you what happened if you tell me why you kissed Ishtar." Marik raised an eyebrow, "And why do you care?" Kaiba shrugged, "Just curious" Marik sighed, "Well I don't even know myself. It kinda just happened." Kaiba knew that more than half of the things Marik did had no meaning behind it but this was the first time that he just kissed someone and had no clue why. Marik crossed his arm over his chest and sat back, "alright, I've answered your question so tell me what happened to Jou?" Kaiba explained that he hit Jou a little too hard.

Malik bit on his lip as one of the nurses (A/N: yes there's 2) wrapped up his leg. Jou slowly walked in and when he sat down he coughed up more blood. Malik looked at Jou with concern and asked, "What happened?" Jou looked at Malik, "It's nothin I jus got hit in da gut a few times too hard. How bout you? How are ya holdin up?" Malik winced, "F-fine I just gotta stay off this foot for a few minutes." Malik frowned at Jou, "Are you sure you're alright? You look kinda pale." Jou nodded, "I'm fine. Just gotta stop coughin and I'm good to go!" Jou held a thumbs up and smiled. The nurse had already left but Marik came in followed by Kaiba. "So are you guys feeling any better?" Malik nodded and started swinging his feet back and forth. Jou had just accepted a few pills from the nurse to help his stomach. "Oh and Jou, Kaiba says he's sorry for hitting you too hard" Marik said while smirking. Kaiba glared at him, "I never said that!!" Jou lowered his head and stared at his feet. Marik whispered in Kaiba's ear, "Nice one dumb ass. He'll never like you at this rate." Kaiba glared harder at him and walked over to Jou, "I'm…I…look I'm sorry I didn't mean that ok?" Jou looked up at Kaiba puzzled, "Why da hell are ya bein so nice to me all of a sudden?" Kaiba was taken back by Jou's question but said, "I'm not being "nice" mutt I was just…never mind… come on Marik lets go." Kaiba started walking out. "But I'm not done here yet! Kaiba you asshole! You know how much I hate nurses! GET BACK HERE!" and with that Marik ran after Kaiba.

Malik sighed and tried to stand on his foot but he kept falling with every try. Jou stopped coughing but his stomach still hurt pretty bad. "Malik if ya keep doin that you're gonna break yer ankle" Malik groaned, "But I'm bored Jou! There's nothing else to do here! And gym's almost over!" Jou shook his head and sighed. One of the nurses walked in to check on the two teens. She rewrapped Malik's ankle and told him he should be able to walk again in a few. After a few minutes went by of complete silence Malik stood up and smiled, "YAY! I CAN WALK!" Jou laughed and stood up felling better himself, "Alright then, lets go back to da gym and change." Malik nodded and told the nurse up front that they were leaving. Malik was tired of the silence; lucky for him he knew the best conversation starter, "So…how are the drugs? (3)" Jou looked at Malik with a weird look, "what are ya talkin bout Mal?" "It's a conversation starter!" Malik said while waving his arms in the air. Jou laughed, "Where'd ya hear dat one?" Malik shrugged, "I made it up" Jou shook his head and walked into the locker room with Malik.

Wewewewewewewewewewewewewewewewewewewewewewewewewewewewewewe

Emirii: YAY! SECOND CHAPTER COMPLETE!

(1): Andy and Ben are just people I made up

(2): Yeah Marik is now afraid of slugs because I couldn't think of anything else! TT

(3): umm my friend Austin says that all the time when it's silent ;;

Yami Emirii: Yeah so now review! NYAHAHAHAHA!


	3. Art Class

Bitter Sweet

Emirii: YAY! THIRD CHAPTER!

Yami Emirii: WOOOHOO! Finally!!

Emirii: X3 alrighty so this chapter is 'bout RYOU AND BAKURA! I dedicate this chapter to casaragi because she really wants a Bakura and Ryou chapter so here it is!

Yami Emirii: All you people know Emirii doesn't own anything so yeah… on with the fic!

Meowmeowmeowmeowmeowmeowmeowmeowmeowmeowmeowmeowmeowmeow

_Chapter 3: Art Class_

Ryou sat down in his seat right when the bell rang; the art teacher, Mr. Cline, started calling out the attendance and the whole room went dead silent. Right when he was about to say Ryou's name a white blur ran in and sat in the back seat; no one saw this except one… or two. "I see you're late again Bakura?" Mr. Cline said with out even looking up from his computer; he just had this 6th sense that told him when someone was late or when something went wrong with out even witnessing it. Bakura put his feet up on the desk and leaned back on his chair. He let out a sigh and nodded. Ryou turned and got a glimpse of Bakura before Mr. Cline called Ryou's name again. "H-here" He looked back at his desk. There lied a few sheets of paper with a few unfinished lyrics and drawings of fairies.

Mr. Cline finished the roll call and the walked in front of his class. He started writing on the white board with a blue marker but hardly anyone was paying any attention to it until he announced that there's an art project starting today and that you will be working with a partner. Also partners will be chosen at random. Ryou looked up from his lyric writing as soon as he mentioned "working with a partner". The class groaned and Mr. Cline chuckled, "Alright, alright class. First I would like you to choose a name in the hat. Then you will be given a scene to work on and all students must participate. NO ONE will be doing this project by them selves got it?" he looked directly at Bakura when he said this and he pulled out a black hat full of names. The class nodded and a few frowned hating the idea of "working together". "Alright Hanna (1) you're up." A blond haired girl with slightly tanned skin and deep blue eyes walked over to the hat and chose her partner, then sat back down with a cool expression on her face that showed she didn't care who she got. "Alright Ryou you're next" Ryou stood up and walked to Mr. Cline unsteadily. He was very nervous when he had to do these kinds of projects. Ryou put his hand in the hat and reached all the way at the bottom of the hat. When he pulled out the name he gasped and looked from the paper to…Bakura?! (A/N: OMG! What a shocking and unexpected turn of events! XD) _'WHAT?! WHY HIM!?! OF ALL PEOPLE! Damn it…he might kill me OO HOLLY RA! He's going to kill me isn't he?! GAH! He's looking at me!'_ Ryou thought to himself and he felt a light blush creep on his face. Ryou lowered his head and walked back to his seat.

Bakura looked at Ryou and saw him blush. _'What the hell is he looking at me for? And why in the name of Ra is he blushing?! …He looks kinda cute…WHAT!? I DON'T THINK ANYTHING LOOKS CUTE! … Sure you keep telling yourself that…Shut up! Damn I've really gotta stop talking to myself'_ Bakura smirked and watched the younger white haired teen write something down on a sheet of paper. Once Mr. Cline had finished with all the names he smiled at the whole class that made everyone suspicious and because Bakura didn't go up there, someone must have picked him. "Alright class, now I'd like you to move to your partner and when you're done I will assign your group a scene" Mr. Cline said and then sat in his chair, watching the students move. Bakura sat there waiting to see who he got to torment for this project.

Ryou stood up and collected his books and paper. Ryou was unsure if he should walk over to Bakura, but if he didn't he would fail and that's the last thing he'd want to do. So Ryou gathered all the courage he had and made his way over to Bakura. _'I'm sure all those rumors about him are just rumors…I mean who in the right mind would kill people for fun? Crap but what if I get him mad and he decides that he can't stand the look of me anymore?! He could really kill me! GAH! This is not good!' '_"Hey, you're Banku (2) aren't you?" Bakura asked. Ryou gasped slightly, he didn't know he was already at Bakura's desk. Ryou nodded slowly and tried not to make eye contact. Bakura looked directly at Ryou, "Are you going to sit or not?" Ryou jumped slightly and sat in front of Bakura. (A/N: the desks are facing each other)

Bakura looked at the teen before him, _'What's he so nervous about? I didn't even do anything…yet…'_ Bakura smirked to himself and noticed Ryou shift in his chair uncomfortably. Bakura tried to look in Ryou's chocolate brown eyes so he could try and let Ryou feel as comfortable as possible but Ryou had his head down in thought. Bakura hated trying to do these kinds of things but for some reason he just wanted to let the younger teen feel safe. Moments later, Ryou looked up at Bakura and forced a smile, _'I've at least got to start a conversation or something! I hate awkward silences…'_ Bakura put his right elbow on the desk and held the side of his face. He let out a frustrating sigh, _'Damn it…Maybe I should start a conversation or something…'_**"So what can you draw?" **They both asked in unison. They blinked with confused looks on their faces. Bakura chuckled, "Alright you answer first" "Hey, that's not fair! Why don't you answer first?" Ryou asked pouting, he hated being first. Bakura held up one finger and got a chance to look at Ryou directly in his eyes, "If you don't answer my question… I'm going to have to take drastic measures… you don't want that now do you?" Ryou shook his head and sighed, "Well I draw mainly fantasy characters like dragons, fairies, angels, and all that good stuff, but I can draw anything. I just prefer fantasy. How about you?"

Bakura looked at Ryou with amazement, "Really? I draw some pretty good fantasy myself." Ryou couldn't believe his ears; he thought that Bakura just took this class because it was "easy" and he thought that the "almighty" Bakura had no art talent what so ever. … Ha…almighty… that's a funny word when you put it together with Bakura. Ryou felt a little more comfortable around Bakura now that they at least had SOMETHING in common, but he still didn't trust him fully. Last time he trusted someone he barely knew he ended up being kidnapped and almost killed, but luckily Malik and Joey came to his aide. Mr. Cline snapped Ryou out of his thoughts when he arrived at their desks, "Alright, the project for you two is to…each draw a fanaticized world and it's creatures…you think you can handle it…Bakura?" Bakura growled and tried to control his temper. Ryou giggled and nodded, "Don't worry Mr. Cline I think Bakura will do fine." Mr. Cline and Bakura looked at Ryou a bit surprised that he giggled…and at THE "almighty" Bakura. Bakura would normally punch the living day lights out of anyone for 'giggling' at him, but for some reason he just calmed down and nodded slowly.

'_Opps, I think I might have done something wrong…but Bakura doesn't seem to mind…oh well. Hehehehehehe' _Ryou thought to himself and smiled. _'WTF!? Why am I so soft on this kid?! He should be taught a lesson! …But you don't want to because that would involve hurting him…What? Isn't that what I WANT to do? … Noooo, you want to hug him and love him and make sweet love to him… WHAT!?! Who said I wanted to do that?! …um me! Duh! I'm your inner thought! I'm here to help you realize the things you're to stupid to figure out! ... I'M NOT STUPID! YOU'RE THE STUPID ONE! I HATE LOVE! BLAH! … Fine whatever, but when you start imagining this poor innocent angel naked I'd be laughing and telling you how right I was …SH-SHUT UP! -'_ "Bakura? Your face is all red…do you have a fever?" Ryou leaned forward and put his hand on Bakura's forehead. Bakura shook his head and removed Ryou's hand, "It's nothing. I'm fine." Bakura turned his head away from Ryou so he couldn't see him get even redder (A/N: If possible) Ryou tilted his head to the side and pulled his hand back.

'_Did I do something wrong? Did I make him mad at me? Nnn what did I do?!_' Ryou thought as he began to fiddle with his pencil. As soon as Bakura was sure his face wasn't red anymore he looked back at Ryou, _'Aw Fuck I screwed up again?! Damn it all!... You're just and idiot, you know he's fragile and can break down easily!... Fuck I didn't know that! … You truly are and idiot …SHUT UP! You're not very helpful! … I'm not supposed to be helpful; I'm just here to point out the Ra damn obvious! '_ Bakura sighed, nothing would prepare ANYONE for what he was about to say. He mumbled something under his breath but thanks to Ryou's good hearing, he lifted his head, "What was that Bakura?" Bakura looked at Ryou; he noticed Ryou's eyes were full of sadness but there was a tint of hope there as well. Bakura took a deep breath, "I said… I said I'm…Well I'm S-sor-sorry" The whole class looked at Bakura strangely (A/N: How they heard, I don't know ) Bakura glared at everyone and they immediately went back to their work. He looked back at a stunned and slightly red Ryou. Ryou sat there not understanding why such a tough guy like Bakura would say the most horrid word in his vocabulary! "Well?" Bakura glared slightly at Ryou for not saying anything. '_I'm so lucky Marik isn't here or he'd be laughing his ass off and he wouldn't let me forget this.' _Ryou smiled at Bakura, "I don't see why you're apologizing but it makes me feel happy…thank you" Bakura could feel his face heat up, _'Good job! You made him happy! … What's so good about that?... You really are stupid; didn't you feel relieved when you saw him smile?... umm did I? …Oh that's right Bakura doesn't HAVE feelings! That's why you beat the crap out of people because you-have-no-feelings-what-so-ever! … Hey that's not completely true …Oh really?! So you just think it's funny?! …well yeah it is kinda funny …You are a sick twisted person you know that? … I know that! Wait that was an insult! …Wow, never mind that now you need to win over Ryou's FULL trust ok? … Why? …-- just listen to me!! Start off with asking about himself, but you should ask him after school so the other students won't be involved in the conversation …Fine…'_

Ryou was looking at Bakura awkwardly because he didn't respond or say anything for the past 10 minutes. Bakura was going to try his hardest to smile but that would be a little OVER the edge so instead he just gave him a blank look, "Um… this is a take home project right?" Ryou nodded his head, "You can come over today and then tomorrow we can work at your house" Bakura twitched, he basically "lived" at Masami's house because of his abusive and drunk step-father. Bakura would stay at Marik's but his house was just full of yelling between Marik's sister and Marik, so he just decided that Masami was the only other option. Masami actually understands Bakura and she's just like a sister to him. "Um I'd rather not go to my house." Bakura said while clenching his fist under the desk. "Why not?" Ryou asked tilting his head curious. Bakura lowered his head; there was no way he'd tell this kid about his WHOLE life when they just started to noticed each other and even if they did go to his house he wouldn't want his step-father to hurt Ryou or himself. Sure Bakura's tough but when it comes to his step-father it's a whole new story. "Well my house isn't the place you'd want to be" Bakura said begging to the gods that this plan would work.

Ryou still had his head tilted, "Not the place I want to be? Well why not?" The younger teen was getting on Bakura's nerves; he wanted to keep Ryou away from knowing for as long as he could, so he shouted the first thing that came to his mind, "IT'S COVERED WITH RATS!" Bakura had stood up and shut his eyes, hands firmly on his desk. The whole class turned their heads to look at Bakura and a very stunned Ryou. His hair flew back from Bakura's outburst. Mr. Cline was shocked but stood in his place. Ryou blinked, "R-rats?" Bakura breathed out heavily and glared at the class again. The class went back to work, not wanting to be on his bad side. "Y-yes rats… I don't th-think you would want to visit a house with rats." Bakura said sitting down back in his seat. Ryou lowered his head, "Bakura…if you don't want to tell me the truth then that's ok. We can just do the project at my house ok?" How'd he know Bakura was lying?! Bakura looked at Ryou, "What are you talking about? I just thought you would like to work with rats running around the place." Ryou looked at Bakura in the eyes, "Bakura…I know you're lying, I can see it." Bakura has always gotten away with lying to people, but some how this kid…Ryou…could tell that he lied. Bakura sighed but before he could say anything the bell rang and Ryou was out of the class room faster than anyone else. Bakura hit his head on the desk a few times and when he looked up he saw a piece of paper. He picked it up and noticed it belonged to Ryou. It was lyrics, unfinished but they were pretty good. Bakura held onto the paper and told himself that he'd follow Ryou home and give him back his paper. (A/N: why he doesn't give it to him after school I don't know; but Bakura is now Ryou's stalker!! XD) Bakura stood up and walked out of the classroom making sure that he didn't lose Ryou's lyrics.

Emirri: YAY! DONE! sighs well that took a while ;;;

Yami Emirri: Well at least you got it done!

Emirri: True, true! (1): Random girl I made up XP/ (2): That's Ryou's last name so yay!

Yami Emirri and Emirri: We hope you all enjoyed this chapter! REVIEW PLEASE!


End file.
